Something Undeniable
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: He never meant to fall in love with her. Leela Lomax and Trevor Royle. Cover image made by ME.


She was only meant to be part of a plan, but somehow she had become more. I couldn't deny it, the first moment I laid eyes on her I thought _Mmmm, wouldn't mind a bit of that, _but she was just a bit of fun, part of a plan, nothing more than that.

As I spent more time with her I came to realise; _I was falling for her, _but I couldn't, I wouldn't, she was just a means to an end, right?

I was sat in the club when suddenly footsteps sounded, causing me to smile, I knew exactly who they belonged to. _What has this girl done to me? I'm not meant to feel like this. _

"Heeeeey" she said in her bubbly voice, barging straight into the office.

"I'm a bit busy" I told her without looking up, I couldn't let her distract me from my plans, she was just another girl, she means nothing to me...

"Too busy for me..." she said, walking around the desk, trying to get my attention.

I looked up slightly, noticing how she hiked her skirt up and I could see the string of her thong, I swallowed hard and looked up to meet her eyes, I leant in closer to her, barely brushing her lips.

"I'm busy" I whispered.

She repositioned her skirt and started to walk off.

"Fine, whatever" she said, strutting out of the door, I could hear her going down the steps, and then I heard the door slam shut.

I continued with what I was doing for a couple of minutes, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Damn it" I mumbled to myself, chucking my pen down, grabbing my jacket and storming out of the office.

"Where you going in such a rush?" Fraser questioned as he was making his way up the stairs.

"Out" I muttered in response, before going out the back door and down the steps. _Why does she have this effect on me? _

I stormed round to the Lomax's, hoping Leela was alone.

I passed Grace on the way.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" she told me.

"Not now, I'm a bit busy" I said, not waiting for a response, I climbed the steps to her house and when I got to her door I rose my hand to knock but the door suddenly opened and I came face to face with Leela.

"Oh, it's you, I thought you were busy" she said, sounding pissed at me.

"Never too busy for my girl" I said.

"Whatever" she huffed.

I pulled some money out of my pocket and held it up to her.

"Why don't you go into town, treat yourself" I said.

"You can't just buy me you know" she responded in annoyance.

"I know, look I got some stuff to take care of but why don't you come over later, about 6?"

"Hmmm... we'll see" she told me, talking the money and slamming the door in my face.

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips, she was a feisty one and that's what I loved about her.

I made my way back to the club and as I entered I saw Grace sitting there, no sign of Fraser.

"Ah he returns" she said, getting up to pour herself another drink.

"You got it bad" she said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"What?" I said, my patience was already wearing thin.

"Leela" she said, walking closer to me, she leant in.

"You love her" she whispered.

"She means nothing to me" I said without emotion.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, really, she means NOTHING" I said, getting angrier and angrier.

Grace sighed.

"Well, you see, I don't believe you" she said.

She downed the rest of her drink and went to refill it.

"You see, I know for a fact that you are in love with her, god knows why, she's just another common slut if you ask me"

"GET OUT" I shouted at her "You don't know anything" I walked up to her and reached out to touch her face in a threatening manner "And if you ever call her that again I will kill you, got it?"

She nodded weakly and quickly left the club, her full glass still sitting on the bar.

...

I heard a knock on the door at about half 7, so I went to answer it and I was greeted by a very sexy looked Leela.

"Hi" she said walking in.

"You're late" I said, feeling angry.

I found myself getting angry a lot lately, not really at Leela, it was more at myself; I was frustrated with myself for feeling like this. _How could I let this happen?_

"Omg, I'm here aren't I?" she replied snarkily.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" I suddenly told her.

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to feel like this, you were meant to be a bit of fun, something to get at your Mum, but you, you slowly wormed your way in here" I said, pointing at my heart "And I can't shake you, and I hate it, I hate feeling this weak, you make my feel weak and I am not weak, I can't be weak"

Leela was staring at me in shock, and then she walked over to me and stopped right in front of me.

"It's okay, it doesn't mean you're weak, you're in love" she reached up and put her hand on my cheek "It's okay, because I am too" she learnt forward to kiss me before pulling back.

"I love you Trevor Royle" she said and I saw a tear fall down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

"I love you too, I've tried to deny it, but I can't" I said, kissing her roughly.

I walked us backwards to the couch, tugging at the top of her dress and slowly pushing it down to reveal her lace bra, pushing her back on the couch. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, quickly dropping it to the floor.

Her hands started wandering and I felt her slowly lift my shirt up until it was off.

This was not the first time we had done this but it felt different now, now that I had admitted I loved her.

I stripped her of her dress and she started to kiss down my chest, reaching for the zipper of my jeans, she slowly pulled it down and I helped her get rid of them.

We were both left in our underwear.

I flipped us over so that I was on top and I begun teasing her, brushing my fingers lightly over her pantie covered core, I could feel how wet she was and she let out a breathy moan.

She reached down and grabbed my hand.

"Don't tease" she said firmly.

I quickly tore her panties off, giving her what she wanted, and then I took my boxers off and grabbed a condom from the draw, quickly putting it on.

I entered her, causing us both to let out a moan.

I started moving, thrusting in and out, hitting deep inside of her.

"Fuck...Oh god, don't stop" I heard her moan.

A few more thrusts and she came hard, calling out my name, causing me to fall over the edge seconds later.

Once we had both came down from our high I pulled out of her, putting the condom in the bin and grabbing my boxers, putting them back on.

I reached up and brushed some of her hair from her face in a caring manner and she smiled at me lovingly. _What was I going to do? _I thought to myself.

This wasn't the plan, I wasn't meant to fall in love with this girl, but I had. I had no clue what I was going to do now but one thing I did know is that I was in love with Leela Lomax and I would protect her no matter what.

Leela's dress she was wearing when she went to his house: halter-slinky-cowl-neck-mini-dress (google it, first image that comes up, the pink one)


End file.
